blackjokefandomcom-20200214-history
Runover
Runover (ランオーバー, Ranōbā) is member of the Mafia from the city of Naples, Italy. A part of the Sione family. Nicknamed Runover ever since he executed a traitor with his highly sophisticated wheelchair. Impatient and cruel, he respects pride and aesthetics. He's held in high esteem by those close to him. Runover uses many weapons but his choice of sidearm is a Beretta M92F. Appearance Runover is a handsome young man with slender features and mid-length pale blonde hair neatly styled. He rarely smiles, and is viewed as cold by many, however he can give a rather sinister smirk on occasions. Whilst watching his childhood friend Pietro play football, a very rare but genuine smile graces Runover's expression, implying this is one of the few rare times Runover was truly happy. He tends to wear a pale cream colored double breasted suit, a white shirt, black shoes, and a brown tie with grey polka dots on it, with a matching handkerchief in his suit breast pocket. The buttons on his suits are custom made, and can be removed to be used as a projectile should the rare occasion arise. His wheelchair is a large electronically operated custom model equipped with various weapons from machine guns to projectile disk blades, and capable of incredible speeds rivalling most standard cars. Personality Plot As a child, Runover often played football with his childhood friend Pietro, who later became a famous professional footballer. Many years later as a young man, Runover was crippled in an explosion set by a traitor in his organization, Bruno. During this time, people distanced themselves from him, and Bruno was said to have even laughed. Bandaged and crippled, Runover waited for Bruno to appear for Sunday Mass at his local Church. When Bruno saw Runover waiting for him, he tried to flee in his Ferrari, however Runover punched through the car window, grabbing Bruno by his head and pulling him out the car. As Bruno desperately tried to justify himself, sobbing like mad, Runover savagely attacked him, mutilating him with a machete-type cleaver before running over him with the wheels of his first wheelchair, secretly heavily customized to have retractable blades upon the wheel edges. Since that day, his name became Runover. He still keeps the old style of wheelchair as an emergency backup. (This story is not well known, as Kira initially tells a very different story of Runover killing the traitor with his high tech wheelchair and a blaze of bullets. The story is enough to make even the cold and calm Runover nearly burst into laughing before correcting him.) Kira and Kodama first accompany Runover on a night out with several of his men, under orders from Todome to keep him company (as Todome doesn't care much for Runover's 'gloomy attitude'. Though the night seemed to go well, a sudden attempted hit on Runover left his men dead and Runover's wheelchair too damaged for him to give chase. Though Kira initially suggested he go to the hospital, Runover calmly threatened the usually calculating and composed negotiator with 'You mustn't answer me with anything other then yes', then gave the order for Kira to drive Runover's Humvee stretch limousine to pursue his attackers (Kodama sat in the back seat throughout with Runover riding shotgun). Runover's determined ruthlessness was shown in the pursuit, at one point ordering Kira to 'Jump' the limousine off a freeway to crush the fleeing car underneath. When Kira showed disbelief, Runover showed no hesitation in pulling his Beretta and calmly reminding Kira to only reply with 'yes'. Runover was able to discover the one who hired the attackers, a man known as Park who was trying to muscle in on the Sione family's arms deals by offering genuine articles at a pittance of their price (Runover sells imitation AKs at $2000, Park was selling genuine AKs at $200 to take the Sione's out of business), and with Kira at the wheel, Runover set off to take him down. He was forced to rely on his emergency wheelchair at this point, and at this point he corrects Kira's wild ideas about how he earned his name and tells him the true story. At Park's hideout, Runover attacks Park and his bodyguards, using a step and force to launch his wheelchair upwards. Then, with several spikes concealed under the wheelchair, he impales one of the bodyguards and uses his body as a pivot to continue his strange airbourne attack, more blades protruding out from the side of his wheels as he, Kodama notices, 'spins around and around' (Kodama made a similar observation when the limousine jumped the freeway). Shooting Park to fall on his back, Runover then ran over Park in the same way he had to Bruno a long time ago, shredding his body to pieces. After the massacre, whilst driving back home, Runover asked Kira how he would recollect the night's events. Initially stumped, Runover says he can say whatever he likes, as long as it's as funny as the first story he told about the high-tech wheelchair, which sets Runover laughing again. It is Kodama who sums up the night's events best; Runover likes to spin around. Category:Characters Category:Male